Love To Last For Eternity
by breanna826
Summary: My take on Breaking Dawn. It pretty much ignores the whole book. Starts right after Eclipse ends. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

This was my first Fan Fic so bear with me. I wrote it right after I finished reading Eclipse when it first came out. It may seem a little strange. Please read and review. I love reviews.

* * *

Chapter One

It's a week before my wedding to the man of my dreams. Literally! Although he's not so much a man as he is a vampire. Edward Cullen is my true love and soul mate.

(Wait, wait, wait. Are you really sure about that?-Bella's Uncle)

(Shut up! I'm trying to tell the story and you're ruining it!-Bella)

(Fine! I'll let you tell you're stupid story.-Bella's Uncle)

(Thank you! Sorry about him. He's still a little miffed about this part of my story. I will try to make sure we don't make any more of these comments. Now where was I? Oh yeah, soul mates.)

Edward Cullen is my true love and soul mate. I was currently at my father's house packing up the last of my belongings. I was in the process of moving in to the Cullen's house.

I packed up what was left in my room and took one last look at the room where it all started. It looked like it did the day that I moved in. I can hardly believe that it was only a little over a year ago that I moved to Forks. So much had happened. I met the Cullen family, was hunted by a thirsty nomad, was left in the woods by my boyfriend after he broke up with me, found out my best friend was a wolf, was almost killed by another nomadic vamp that had been part of the coven led by the original nomad that wanted to kill me, was almost killed by the Volturi, graduated high school, and planned my wedding. Wow. That's more than I thought it was.

(If it were up to me, you wouldn't have had to go through all of that. -Bella's Uncle)

(Dad! Shut Up! –Bella)

(Sorry. –Bella's Uncle)

(Thank You! Now back to the story. –Bella)

When I got downstairs, my Charlie was sitting in the living room watching TV. I know that he and I never really show affection towards each other, but I do love him and I will miss him.

"Alright Dad. I'm heading out."

"Ok. Make sure you come and visit me."

"Dad. You know that this isn't goodbye. You promised to walk me down the aisle, no matter what."

"I know. Couldn't you have married Jacob? He's better suited to you."

"He's also two years younger than me. I really don't want to talk about this again."

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"Bye Dad. I love you."

"I love you too."

With that I walked out of the house and got into the passenger seat of my truck. Edward was driving. He parked in front of the garage of the house. Emmett and Jasper walked out of the house to help carry everything into the room Edward and I would share. I got a welcome party. It made me smile. I was so happy to be moving in with them. They were my family.

Once the party was over, I went up to our room. I got everything put away. Then I started in on my book collection. I loved to read. It was one of my favorite things to do.

As I was putting them away, I felt two arms wrap around me from behind. I smiled and leaned back into him. He started to kiss my neck. Ever since that day in the meadow he had been more willing to move forward with our relationship. I, however, was not. I loved him, yes, but I wasn't ready. I had thought that I was before, but that was just because if I did die as a result of the newborn army, I didn't want to die a virgin. Selfish, I know. Oh well, that's over and I'm still alive. When Edward's kisses to my neck began to go further down, I pulled away.

"Edward. Stop. You know that I said I wasn't ready yet. That hasn't changed yet."

"I know. I just thought that I could try to seduce you."

"Well, honey, you need to work on that."

"Hmm. How about I work on that now with you?"

"No. if I need to, I'll call Emmett up here to get rid of you."

"You know he wouldn't do that."

"Of course I would. She's my little sister. If she says she's not ready, then you need to respect that." I turned around to see Emmett standing in the doorway.

"Thanks Em."

"No problem Sis. You know I love ya."

I smiled at that and went back to putting my books away. I heard the door close as someone went out. I wasn't sure if it was just Emmett or if Edward went too. I didn't care at the moment. I just wanted to be alone with my books.


	2. Important

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

.silver

Slayer of Destiny

Gloriosa Lily

black angel in love

AislingSiobhan

Twilightfanatic247

breanna826

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

P.S If any of my stories are taken down, which I don't believe they will be, you can email me and I will let you know where I will put them.


End file.
